The present invention pertains to display stands, and in particular to a display stand having a unique base, frame, and base-to-frame interconnection.
Increasingly, merchandisers are interested in display stands which are easy to assemble and use, but which provide the flexibility necessary to permit adaptation to various merchandising needs. For example, some merchandise is best displayed by use of brochures (e.g. large or bulky merchandise), while other merchandise is best displayed on rotating turntables (e.g. low cost jewelry) or lockable shelves (e.g. watches or expensive jewelry). Further, needs change as various items are displayed, thus necessitating the need to change the display stands to various types Also, it is desirable to exhibit product logos or other advertising information along with the products or items presented for viewing.